Knights in Bloodied Armor
by KissesForDays
Summary: Eight years after Ciel turned into a demon, he has received a letter from her majesty the Queen, requesting he create a partnership with an mysterious organization; the Hellsing Organization. Can the two demons cope with the vampires and help put the queens mind at ease? Or will they duke it out with each other in an Earth shaking blood battle? A/U, Violence, Lime, and Torture.


_To the Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Under the orders of our glorious majesty the Queen, a meeting is in order between two of her loyal apprentices. She believes there to be a needed cooperation with our households due to knowledge of an impending threat. Please be advised, I, as well as two of my servants will be arriving at the Phantomhive manor in the coming four days._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization_

Hellsing Organization? An un-scheduled visit? What was this world coming too?

Was it no longer an option to remain inconspicuous in one's own home? Ciel sighed, leaning back into a large leather chair playing domain to his slender body. His fingers lightly flicked the folded letter back onto the desk in front of him, watching as the paper nearly landed in his tea. The young man clenched his fists around the sheepskin arm rests of his chair. His teeth only seemed to come together in a grinding fashion under the unseen line of his lips.

"Sebastian… come here." Though the room was empty only a moment ago, a new figure could be found entering through the large wooden doors to the Earls study. Sebastian Michaelis came to a standstill in front of Ciel's desk, eyeing his young master with a pleasant smile on his face; hands clasped respectfully behind his back. Ciel on the other hand, was slouched back, cheek rested upon his right hands clenched fist currently being supported by one of two arm rests. Ciel had always been the type of man to have resentful and sullen expressions plastered on his face, and over the years of growing older with Sebastian by his side, this had not changed. His hair was two and a half inches longer now, seeing as he regularly had it groomed to match his bone structure. His eyes were a deeper dark blue, mostly from the stress of things he'd seen in his life, one still occupied by the contract mark Sebastian had placed upon him 8 years ago. He had grown into a handsome young man, Earl of Phantomhive and one of the most respected nobilities London had ever come to see.

He shifted from his slouched position, coming forward to rest two clamped together hands on the dark pine desk. "I need some intelligence, on a 'Sir Integra Hellsing'. Find me everything you can, and make it quick." Sebastian looked to his master with interest, a familiar smile creeping up his nerves and tugging on his lips. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian brought one of his gloved hands up to his chest, parting the room with a sneaky smile and a small bow.

Ciel sighed, watching his malevolent butler exit the room, easily catching the twisted smile that fell upon his servants face as he exited. He wasn't sure if Sebastian smiled like that without his own knowledge, or if it was just to irritate Ciel and paranoy him into thinking Sebastian knew something he didn't. Which was normally the case with the demon butler, Ceil had discovered this not long after solving the case of a certain "ripper".

Perhaps this Hellsing character would prove to be a form of entertainment for the Earl, he was after all, sorely lacking an interesting character in his life; ever since Lizzy had left him to pursue her dreams in the 'land of the free', as she had explained through the words of her lettering. It still bit at Ciel's thoughts, that the only parting he received from his ex-fiancé, was a letter, explaining how she had to move on and would miss him with "all of her heart". He understood she was a grown woman now, and was under no obligation by her family to marry the young Earl, but it still left him with a heavy heart realizing it was as easy as packing up and leaving a letter. He supposed he couldn't blame Lizzy for everything; 8 years ago Ciel had drastically changed for the worst.

The young man snapped back from his thoughts, realizing he had turned his chair a full 180 and was now; feet propped up on the sill, facing the large window that lined the back wall of his study. He sighed, wishing only for once, that that dammed brat Alois hadn't bedeviled him to a life of boundless suffering, much like Sebastian.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Match Point, Ciel." Tanaka, in his larger form, held a hand high to signal the Earl's winning point in his sparring match of fencing. The slate blue haired man retired from his stance of attack, dropping his foil to waist height, breathing a heavy sigh and taking a moment to capture his breath. His fencing partner and teacher, always seemed to put up and equal or better fight then the Earl himself, and he surely enjoyed the daily challenge.

"Master." Ciel turned his head to see Sebastian standing in the far right corner of the large den, papers in hand, tea and all the makings on a small cart beside the only table in the room. "Excellent work Ciel, I shall see you tomorrow." The taller, ash brown haired man bowed towards the Earl, gathering his foil and bag before exiting the den, Tanaka leading him out respectfully and back to his carriage; leaving the Earl and his Demonic servant alone. Ciel picked up haste in walking over to where Sebastian was stationed, to sit himself down and enjoy a soothing cup of tea. It had been four days since he had received the letter from 'Hellsing Organization', and today was the supposed day they would be appearing on his property. "I see we both have different understandings of the word 'quick', Sebastian." Ciel scoffed, taking the tea cup in hand and sipping a rather large gulp down, feeling the sting of burning liquid rush down his throat. "I will admit it took me quite a while to find what I have acquired, my Lord."

Ciel placed the tea cup in front of him, swiping the paper from his butlers' outstretched hand. What? This couldn't be possible…one page? And it wasn't even full with writing! "What is the meaning of this?" Ciel spat, eyeing his butler with savage intent. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, member of the round table and Protestant Knights, leader of the anonymous Hellsing Organization. A establishment shrouded in mystery." Ciel looked back to the page, reading exactly what Sebastian had just told him. It couldn't be possible, even the Queen herself had more information on her, and she was quite possibly the most protected individual in the world. "So am I to assume, that the Phantomhive household is being involuntarily forced into meeting with a practically nameless face and organization, all because of some 'impending threat'?" Sebastian smiled, retrieving the strewn paper from the floor in front of his master "I am to believe so, my Lord."

Ciel did not like this. Not one bit. Normally, once he was aware of an impending meeting with another, he would check their backgrounds, to be sure he was prepared and equipped with enough knowledge should the latter try to pull something tricky on him. Not that it was much of a problem for the Earl anymore, but he wasn't quite ready to use his abilities for anything other then a physical advantage. He sighed, coming back to the fact that he was indeed just like his cursed butler. A demon, dammed to roam the Earth in hopes of finding and devouring worthy souls. It sounded weird to him. Like something out of a movie. But the Earl himself had experienced first had just how real fiction was. He had been witness to demons, grim reapers, angels, and even demon dogs. It had been quite a lot for his physce'. Alright, if he was to go into the battle blind, he would fight with his wits, after-all he was a rather intelligent and cunning man.

Ciel stood from the table, a sudden sense overwhelming him of padding hooves outside the large mansion. They were here. He took a long, deep breath, stepping away from the table and heading towards the doors, all manner of thoughts flooding through his head. "May-Rin! Finny! Bard!" The Earl's voice was a command that could not be ignored and this was proven as three of the five servants Ciel had, showed up at a alarmingly fast pace, lining up and grinning towards their master. Each time Ciel looked back at his servants, they looked different. Older, wiser, and harder to life; he supposed that was his doing. His slate blue hair hung in front of his optics, just barely hiding his eye patch, but still showing off his subaqueous blue eyes. He smiled, an odd triviality for the Earl, before turning his head to face the door, now being opened by Sebastian.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian was courteous as always, bowing politely while he held open the door for the new guests entering his Masters home. Ciel's thoughts were put on hold as his sight came to line up with a woman. She was tall, nearly Ciel's height and her posture only aimed to make her seem taller. She wore small rimmed glasses, which illuminated her sharp blue eyes underneath; it was definitely something no one could miss. He noticed her outfit, also, which was quite different for a lady. She wore a dark blue blazer along with blue trousers, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie. Ciel was taken aback at just how different this lady was. Behind her stood a rather tall man as well, his left eye rimmed with a single spectacle and dressed entirely in black. He reminded Ciel of Sebastian, and he took note to himself that this man was possibly the Hellsing butler. Last but not least, a small, rather well-endowed girl came into the Earl's view. Her hair was medium length and blonde, unlike the first woman's whose hair was rather long and a lighter blonde. She had a near matching pair of blue eyes and seemed to be rather joyous.

"Greetings, Earl of Phantomhive. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing; I believe you got my letter." Ciel already didn't trust her. She had an heir of authority to her that didn't sit right with the young man. However, the Queen herself had ordered this affair to occur, and Ciel was under the rule of her majesty. "Sir? But you are a lady!" Ciel and Sebastian both shot around to see Mey-Rin's face in utter shock and embarrassment, she obviously understood she had spoken at the wrong time. "I have acquired the title 'Sir' as part of my job." Ciel scoffed to himself, clearly unamused with her condescending tone. "And would that be the leader of the Hellsing Organization, or as one of the members of the Knights of Protestant?" Integra shot her glance to the man standing a few bodies' distance away from her and her party; clearly this Earl had done some research.

"I'm surprised you knew even that much young Earl, not many people have welcomed me with such knowledge of…myself." She stated dryly, looking back to her butler and stepping further into the mansion. "I expect you didn't find this information on your own however, seeing as you wouldn't want to soil your hands with breaking into the restricted libraries of the Queen herself, am I right?" Ciel blanched, looking over to Sebastian with his uncovered eye which was luckily currently shrouded with his own hair to hide the fact it was wide open in shock. Sebastian had broken into a royal records facility to get that information? He should have guessed immediately upon the hesitation in his butlers words, but had decided to pass it off as something else. He noticed the demon smirk, turning his head from Ciel and closing the door behind the small girl as everyone was now fully in the manor. "Shall we discuss further?" Ciel questioned, watching the woman strut past him into the large foyer of his mansion. "After you, young Earl." That title had always annoyed the blue haired man, he had long outgrown the word young, and even his appearance could no longer be pegged as young. He had matured into a fully grown and handsome man. 20 years old was definitely far past the title of young, at least to Ciel. Sebastian skirted along the marble floors of the mansion, striding in front of the blonde haired woman and her companions leading everyone up to the drawing room, where he held open the door and waited for the large party to enter. Ciel found himself sitting at one end of a small table, and Integra found herself sitting at the other end. Square in the center was a large stone chessboard with glass pieces. The Earl eyed the board and then the woman across from him who seemed to be eyeing the thing in a fashion of the same interest. "Do you play?" Ciel questioned.

"For sport…" Replied the authoritative blonde.

"Excellent, it will give us some time to discuss why we have been brought together, and it will give you time to explain to me just what is it the Hellsing Organization does." Integra smiled, reaching into her jacket pocket only to pull out a small stick with a label down the center that read 'Gurkha' in gold font. Ciel tsk'd, signalling to Sebastian with a wave of his fingers to open a window. It wasn't so much that he couldn't stand the smell of cigars; he actually found the smell quite nice, it got annoying when the room he was stuck in began to cloud with too much smoke and suffocate him. He watched as the black fitted butler came to her side and lit the cigar with a lighter he seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He was fast, Ciel kept note of this. Ciel watched as the woman took a long puff of the cigar, blowing the smoke out in front of her and enveloping the Earl's senses with a red wine flavour.

"Tell me young Earl… what do you know, of vampires?"

* * *

**A/N**

Hi there :D

I hope you enjoyed this story so far!

I'll be updating it quite often, so no need to fret if you wanted more!

So, just to review some things, this story is set 8 years after Ciel became a demon. And for those of you who have only read the Manga *SPOILER ALERT FOR THE ANIME* Ciel becomes a demon. So, he's grown up into a fully fledged man now, and has demonic powers much like Sebastian. He is also still contracted to Sebastian seeing as he no longer has a soul for Sebastian to devour. This story is going to be mostly my imagination and my undying need of what should have happened after the anime had ended. I have lots of plans for good things that I think everyone is going to love :D And there might even be some romance *le gasp*

I appreciate every view, review, favorite and follow And don't worry, even if this story doesn't get crazy popular, I'm not going to stop writing it!

Okay, peace out lovelies!

P.S If you're wondering why some words are spelt differently, I'm Canadian...so I tend to spell things with 'u''s in them :P (Colour...flavour...)

~Ali A.K.A KissesForDays


End file.
